In Her Honour
by CrazyRandomGirl
Summary: I could tell by the way that he looked at her that if he wasn't sworn to loyalty to the Red Queen, he wouldn't have a problem with her. In fact, he would probably be trying to win her heart, just as I was. ONE SHOT


**In Her Honour**

Hey people! Ok, so me, my Dad and my sister were watching some cheesy gameshow on TV tonight and in the break I was flicking through the movie channels and I found Alice in Wonderland. My Dad decided he would rather watch it instead! He'd never seen it before, but in the mad tea party scene with Alice and the Hatter he said "does he love her then?" and I grinned so wide it was unreal! Oh, I have a cool Dad... we really do think alike.  
Anyway, on with the story. Just a little idea I had when I was watching it.

**Disclaimer: Do you people really think I would be sat here writing Fanfiction if I actually owned Alice in Wonderland... please!**

(Hatter POV)

I always tried to be brave in the face of danger. It was even more important now that I had to be strong for Alice as well as myself. After all, she had been brave enough to step out and face the Jabberwocky all alone. I watched her with full attention, not letting anything distract me from this battle. She looked so tiny compared to the gigantic creature, so fragile and breakable. Something inside me was telling me that there was no way she could win, but I didn't let myself dwell on this for too long. After all, this was Alice, _my _Alice. She'd practically walked in to the Red Queen's castle without difficulty, gotten the vorpal sword and befriended the Bandersnatch. She even tried to save me when Stayne and the card soldiers were chasing after her.

Even that entire army of card soldiers seemed like less of a threat to her than the Jabberwocky.

As I watched, I could hear her mumbling something about six impossible things under her breath. To take my nerves away a little bit, just as she was clearly trying to do, I did the same, or at least I tried to. I'm not as experienced as Alice at this obviosuly. I could only think of four. Impossible thing number 1: Alice is finally back in Underland. I really had thought she would never return. When time never moves, life really drags and soon enough each day feels like a year. I didn't even know if I had expected her to come back at all, let alone so grown up and so beautiful. I suppose that because time had stopped down here, I had forgotten that it hadn't stopped up there in her world. She had aged, I hadn't. Impossible thing number 2: I'm alive. It was strange to think that just yesterday I was almost excecuted. After all these years of being angry at Chess because he had run out on my family when they were in danger, he comes along and saves my life. I really couldn't thank him enough. Impossible thing number 3: Alice actually has a chance of winning this battle. As I watched her, she moved so gracefully yet she looked fierce, as though she was one with the sword. She looked as though she had been doing this her whole life, although from what she has told me and how she never wanted to do this in the first place, I knew she hadn't.

I paused as I came to terms with the fourth impossible thing. I watched the girl locked in combat before me. I'd known her ever since she was a little girl. I was so protective over her then, she was so small. Since she had returned, my feelings for her seem to have changed just as she has changed since she was last here. I had never tried to deny my feelings, not even to myself. I had just been trying to make sure I was sure what I felt before I admitted it. Impossible thing number four: I'm in love with Alice Kingsleigh. Simple as that.

I snapped out of my thoughs as I saw the battle take a turn for the worst. Alice was knocked backwards, her sword sent flying too far away from her for her to reach it. She watched as the Jabberwocky loomed above her, going in for the kill. I knew that if I didn't do something soon I would never get to tell her how I feel. I would never get to hold her close to me and feel her lips against my own. I didn't worry what the rules of this fight were, I had to help her.

I marched over to the horrible creature threatening Alice's life and stabbed it in the tail with my sword.

"THE HATTER'S INTERFERING!" I heard the Red Queen cry in rage, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!". Unsurpirsingly, it was Stayne who obayed her command and ran straight for me. It had to be him didn't it, it always was. Of course, he was the Queen's right hand man after all. However, I couldn't help but feel there was a deeper meaning to this final showdown between us. I remembered how he had claimed that Alice had seduced him. That sounded so unlike her, besides I had heard whispers from the people of the Queens court that it had been Stayne who had attempted to seduce Alice or 'Um' as she was known as at the time. I could tell by the way that he looked at her that if he wasn't sworn to loyalty to the Red Queen, he wouldn't have a problem with her. In fact, he would probably be trying to win her heart, just as I was.

As our swords clashed, the card soldiers ran forwards in attack. The White Queen's chess army responded and fought back, along with all of my brave friends who had come here today to support Alice. Stayne and I continued to battle it out, not needing words for the both of us to realise that this was more than an ordinary fight. It was in Alice's honour. I wouldn't let him win, I couldn't. It would fell like I had failed her if I did. I wanted to check on how Alice was doing so badly. I couldn't stand not knowing if she was okay or not but I couldn't take my eyes off of Stayne for a second in fear that he would take the first opportunity he got to kill me. I figured she must be fine or this fight would have already ended, but then again, I was too involved in my own battle to pay attention to my surroundings.

We continued to fight. It seemed as though I was going to lose, Stayne was too strong for me to handle. I would fail, I knew it.

I suddenly had a brainwave and it didn't involve my sword. I swiftly pulled out a pin and poked him right in the eye, shocking him for a moment and causing him a fair amount of pain. He stumbled back a few paces. This was my chance to turn the fight around. I had him right where I wanted him. I had managed to get him on the ground, holding his arms up in surrender as I stood above him, sword raised high. This was it. I would end this now, in honour of Alice.

I was ready to strike when the noise of the battle around me was replaced by a loud crash. I turned my head away from Stayne and stared in disbelief as I saw the head of the fearsome Jabberwocky roll down the stairs of a nearby ruin. Alice stood on top of the ruin, beaming with pride. She had done it... she'd really done it! My eyes changed from their angry red/orange back to a pleasent green. I lifted my sword away from the cowering man before me. He wasn't worth this.

Alice had survived and made it out of the fight in one piece. Now all I had to do was pluck up the courage to tell her how I feel, about how I want to be with her all the time. About how I need her close to me, how I want to make all her fear and sadness go away. How I love her. How I would do anything in her honour.

* * *

Okay, I admit not my best but it's late and I'm tired.

Reviews make me SMILE :D

(By the way, my Dad loved the film so much that he's been walking around the house switching his accent like the Mad Hatter and quoting lines! He's one strange man...)

xx


End file.
